


Hippos & a Kitten

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hippopotamus, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith loves Hippos, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Kuro hates working at the zoo. Even more so when he was stuck on cleaning duty for a week.His view changed when a cute Kitten with a nice butt caught his attention in front of the Hippo's den.





	Hippos & a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martaanastazija](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=martaanastazija).



> Author's note: This is for martaanastazija @ tumblr. <3 A request to spread more Keith/Kuro love which I don't mind spreading at all. <3
> 
> Plus, Keith loving hippos is my new fave now. XD

Kuro grumbled and wiped off excess sweat on his forehead from the blistering sun above his head when he just finished cleaning one of those long-necked creatures called giraffes. He got used to the stench of manure and other Earthy smells around its habitat. He would rather take care of the lion's den or other predatory creatures than this herbivores.  
  
He would blame this on his twin brother, Shiro. Just because he was on good terms to a personal level with the owner of this popular zoo, Altean Garden. It wasn't his fault that the one stupid gorilla wanted to have wrestling match him. It was entertainment for the guests, but he lost the match after losing his focus and got tossed into the stream when he saw his brother glaring at him.  
  
And now, he got stuck cleaning up these herbivore creatures' den for a whole week. It was boring as hell when he picked up his cleaning eqipments and moved onto the next creature den.  
  
He paused for a moment when he recognized a figure, with his back facing him, standing in front of the hippopotamus den. He recognized this person easily by his fluffy raven hair and that same red-stripe jacket with a very nice butt.  
  
Kuro coughed when his mind went little south. He was sure he wasn't the only one who was looking at that nice perky butt. He had some guests stopped and looked before they continued their walks. Heck, he even saw Shiro staring at it when Kuro's existence was forgotten for a very brief moment.  
  
He hummed and decided to talk with this pretty stranger. He has seen him a few times visiting the zoo, but somehow, Kuro will always see him staring at those floating, pig-horse creature for hours. He sighed and decided to talk with this pretty stranger. Hopefully, he can get his name instead of calling him Kitten is his mind. The pretty stranger was simply cute and pretty like a baby kitten.  
  
Kuro stood next to his Kitten and cleared his throat as the person blinked from his daze and looked at the strange person in dark brown uniform standing next to him.  
  
His breathing hitched when he saw intense violet eyes staring at him.  
  
"Hi." He sounded so fake when asking in a polite manner. "I can't help and noticed how you like watching these hippos."  
  
He cocked his head. "I like them."  
  
His voice sounded young and yet, with soft tones. He would guess this one was still either in late teens or early twenties.  
  
"Would you like to see them up close?"  
  
  
_Wait. Back up. Did I just asked him straight out like that? Allura would be so pissed, but then again, I don't care anyways._  
  
  
His purple eyes widen and became brighter as he turned to face him when he stood up straight. "Won't you get in trouble?"  
  
Kuro shrugged. He was already in trouble. He wouldn't ask if he was afraid of trouble. Beside, he might get lucky with this Kitten for a name and possibly a nice chat outside of work.  
  
"Nah. As long I'm supervising you while I cleaned their den, then it will fine. Have you ever seen them up close?"  
  
Kitten shook his head. "Never! I always want to see one up close, but my parents are afraid they might eat me or something."  
  
He blew a raspberry and placed one hand on his waist. "First off, they are not carnivorous creatures unless they are in an aberrant behavior or nutritional stress which is rare. And secondly, if they don't see you as a threat, then you will fine."  
  
He could see Kitten's eyes sparkled. "Can I?"  
  
Kuro smirked. "Well then, follow me and watch your steps."  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Pretty doesn't do justice to what he saw when he was cleaning. Kitten was sitting nicely over a large boulder near the pond with one leg up while the other was stretched down. He had that same peaceful gaze when watching these mother-daughter hippos. Kuro had wished he had his phone with him to take this serene picture.  
  
Kitten was like an angel sent from heaven and bestowed upon his pale, stinky life.  
  
When he was done cleaning and trimming some bushes, he placed his mop near the door and walked towards to where Kitten was sitting.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Somehow, it spooked Kitten when he saw him arms flailing in circles to keep balance, but at the same time, he was slipping off the boulder. With Kuro's quick reflexes, he was able to catch Kitten before he was hurt.  
  
He could feel his heart beating so fast in both ears when Kitten fell into arms and landed on his chest. Kuro wasn't exactly the cleanest nor the most fragrant person for Kitten to fall on and he was expecting some kind of disgust push from him, but it never came.  
  
It made him blinked a few times and looked down to see Kitten's cheeks flushed in pink and looking away while gripping on his uniform.  
  
  
_Uhhh??_  
  
  
"KURO!"  
  
  
_Whelp. There goes my free days._  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Kuro was sitting back on his chair with hands behind his head as he was tuning out both Allura's and Shiro's lectures about what happened earlier. He kept his eyes on them, but his mind was somewhere else.

 

  
  
_"KURO! You can't have a guest here without---Keith?" Shiro paused when he saw Keith hiding his face deeper in Kuro's chest and turning his head away quick._  
  
_Kuro looked down at this pretty Keith and saw how red he was from his embarrassment like a kid got caught for doing something bad. In this case, he wasn't really supposed to be in here without authorization._  
  
_"Calm down, Takashi. I was the one who invited him in and he didn't do anything to bother these hippos beside watching them."_  
  
_"He still shouldn't be IN here. Kuro, what do you think will happened if Keith got hurt?!"_  
  
_"Takashi, stop it now. Let's take this talk outside where we won't aggravate the hippos and Keith here. You're already scaring the Kitten."_  
  
_"Kitten?"_  
  
_Kuro shrugged and looked down at Keith. "Hey. Will you be okay to walk now?"_  
  
_Keith looked up with moist eyes and nodded. With a soft voice that was barely audible for Shiro's hearing, but clear for Kuro._  
  
_"Thank you, Kuro."_

 

  
  
  
He grinned when he got not only his Kitten's name, but his contact info so they can keep in contact. He will text Kitten later after this long, boring lectures.  
  
  
_I guess it's not so bad working here now._  
  
  
Allura had given Kuro a month long punishment to maintenance work on top of what he was having for this week. Kuro didn't mind this time since he will have many chances to see his favorite hippo-loving Kitten again.  
  
Next time, he will put in extra treats for those hippos and a bit of his appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
